sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Jones
Name: Amanda Jones Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Grade 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Magician, School Plays, Band School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Amanda is a shapely girl, and probably would be the object of many a guy's attraction if it weren't for the fact that she's six foot three. She's probably the tallest girl in the whole school, and this often scares many of the guys off. Her normally black hair is coloured with electric blue highlights, which she wears at shoulder-length. Her brown eyes take in many who meet her gaze, as behind them hides a fierce intelligence. She usually takes to wearing fairly tight jeans or loose cargo pants, depending on the occasion. Her tops generally consist of generic coloured t-shirts, which often generously highlight her 'assets'. She doesn't think of herself in that kind of manner though, simply because she's very rarely had boyfriends due to her height. While her last name is Jones, she is of mixed Asian/Caucasian heritage, and when she makes herself up for parties and dances, can be strikingly beautiful. Biography: A fixture in the school band, Amanda Jones plays the trombone with gusto. A talented musician, she also is active in the drama program at BC High. The drama program fits her outspoken nature, as she's very serious, yet always has something to say, no matter what the circumstance. She holds a determination not to be the best, but to prove to herself that she can do things - which in her book, means either 150 times better than everyone else, or not at all. She's also been interested in magic since she was very young, and has almost perfected her sleight-of-hand tricks. She usually entertains children at parties, and does that as a part-time job. She's so fiercly determined to be her own person because of who her father is - the vice president of the United States. Everyone knows who her father is, and many have met him, but she doesn't speak of him much. She feels the pressure that being the daughter of an important government official, and she personally hates it. Her father cares for her but is too busy to be a proper father to her, and she often finds herself living on her own. She has a very, very large crush on Adam Dodd, but finds him intimidating because of his relative ease with which he slides through the world. Other: When Amanda was seven, she was kidnapped and held for ransom. She survived the ordeal, but saw one of the men who was holding her killed in front of her. She was severely traumatized as a result of the incident and whenever she comes into contact with anyone who is holding a weapon and bleeding, she gets almost instantly terrified, to the point that she cannot control herself. Number: Girl # 5 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Wooden Baseball Bat (with a nail jutting out of it) Conclusions: The vice president's daughter, eh? Funny how we've got everyone and no one in Survival of the Fittest... I'm sure that she'll meet a lot of bleeding people holding weapons out here. Heh...if she and Adam meet up, and their feelings are mutual we may be able to market them both and show SOTF in a more bittersweet, romantic way. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Cody Jenson Collected Weapons: 'Wooden Baseball Bat (issued weapon), Machete (taken from Andrew Klock), '''Allies: 'David Jackson, Madelaine Shirohara, River Garraty, Hawley Faust, Adam Dodd, Marcus Roddy, Elise Aversano, Jacob Starr, Callum Hadley, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Sidney Crosby 'Enemies: 'Andrew Klock, Heather Pendergast, Blaine Eno, Jacob Starr, Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Cody Jenson '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quote(s): ''"I''t's just that we're all uptight as it is, and that while I think we do need to stay on our guard, I just...I don't know, I think we'd all get along better if we kind of lightened the air a little, you follow?" Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads The following is a list of threads that contain Amanda, in chronological order. *Start For Girl #5 *Hiding *Shelter From The Rain *G19 - Stings Like A Bitch *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *Starting Place For B#54 *Back To The Scene Of The Crime... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amanda Jones. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students